


Insecurities

by thatchoiboy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, M/M, and oh some smut and fluff, hanbin is a sweetheart, hanbin showers jinhwan with love!!, we hope you guys like it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: In which Jinhwan is insecure and afraid of Hanbin seeing his stretch marks





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> a collab fic with [@abeojihanbin](https://twitter.com/abeojihanbin) <3  
> i hope to collab with you in the future~

Jinhwan watched Hanbin run his hand through his hair in frustration, the young songwriter had done nothing but write for the whole night. Jinhwan was concerned, Hanbin was dear to him, he loved and cherished him and wanted him to stay healthy. “fuck” Hanbin growled as he scrunched up another piece of paper. Jinhwan watched as the small balled up paper landed softly on the mattress.

 

“Hanbin, you can’t keep working like this, you need to sleep.” Jinhwan arose from their bed and made his way towards Hanbin, he wrapped his thin arms around the younger’s shoulder and buried his nose into his neck, inhaling the floral fragrance that was much too familiar. Hanbin laid his hand over Jinhwan’s and brought it up to his lips to plant a soft kiss against the elder’s knuckles. Jinhwan let out a sign of content and spun the chair around so it was facing him. He carefully sat on Hanbin’s lap, making sure not to hurt his lover, his legs encircling the leader’s waist as Hanbin brought his arms around his torso and used his hands to cup his lower back for support. He placed his hand gently on Jinhwan's thigh and drew small circles repeatedly. “So what’s this you’re wearing?” Hanbin smirked, playing with the hem of the silky robe that fell off his shoulders and laid loosely against the elders skin, “It’s hot.”

 

Jinhwan felt his lips quirk up into a smirk, “And it's all for you.” He replied. Hanbin felt heat rise up in his body, more specifically the lower region, his lips immediately found themselves attached to Jinhwan’s neck. He placed wet, sloppy kisses all over him until the smaller male flinched and let a small whimper escape from his lips.  _ Bingo, his sweet spot. _

 

Hanbin smiled against the spot that was on his collarbone and allowed his teeth to graze lightly over it before nibbling and abusing the same spot over and over again, eliciting a loud cry from the elder’s lips. Hanbin slipped his tongue over the fresh red mark, cooling the stinging sensation causing an immense amount of pleasure. “Hah, oh my god.” Jinhwan moaned out, letting his forehead fall on Hanbin’s shoulder. Before Jinhwan could think, Hanbin lifted the shorter boy and walked over to their shared bed.

 

Hanbin gently laid Jinhwan on the mattress, hovering over the older slightly as he glued Jinhwan’s lips with his once again, their tongues moving languidly together and Hanbin deepens the kiss further, practically devouring Jinhwan’s mouth, making the other clutch unto his shirt tightly from the lack of oxygen in his system.

 

His hand trailed over the exposed skin of the elder, caressing it softly as he felt Jinhwan flinch against his touch, body relaxing as Hanbin whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and slowly peppered him with kisses starting from his jaw before moving lower, sucking into the juncture of his beloved’s neck, earning a pleasant moan. Hanbin carefully untied the knot of Jinhwan’s silky robe, the latter trembling from the anxiety that made its way into his brain.

 

“H-hanbin, I-I can’t.. I’m so..” Hanbin watched as his lover avoided to look at him, head turned to the side with his eyes tightly shut, his hands desperately trying to cover up his exposed body. 

 

“Don’t look at me Hanbin! I-I.. I am ugly. You deserve someone so much more beautiful, unlike me.” He could hear the slight tremors rushing through his lover from his voice.

 

Hanbin gently wiped the elder’s tears with his thumb, pressing a soft kiss to his eyes, and littered his face with kisses.

 

“Nani, look at me.” He whispered, frowning slightly when Jinhwan shook his head. 

 

“Jinhwan. I said look at me.” Something in Hanbin’s voice made Jinhwan flutter his eyes open, staring wide-eyed at his lover. 

 

“Listen to me, okay baby?” Hanbin asked as he slowly peeled Jinhwan's arms from hiding his body.

 

“You’re beautiful. I know you might not believe it but I love everything about you and that includes your mind, body, and soul.” Hanbin mumbled into Jinhwan’s skin as he pressed his plump lips onto the elder’s chest, moving downwards to his stomach that’s full of stretch marks and kisses them one by one. “These stretch marks? They can never get in the way of your beauty, my love. And I’ll love you even with or without these on your body.”

 

Hanbin continued his ministrations, kissing all the stretch marks that adorned his lover’s skin and clasped his hand with Jinhwan’s tightly. 

 

“I’ll love all your marks as much as I love you. Because there’s nothing about you that could make me love you less. Remember that, love.” He latched his lips against Jinhwan’s again, the elder cupping his face with his tiny hands, letting out little sobs that gets swallowed by Hanbin’s mouth.

 

As they pull apart, Jinhwan proceeds to kiss Hanbin’s face, whispering gratitude and gratefulness towards his lover for loving him the same even with his insecurities.

 

“I love you Kim Jinhwan, and if you don’t believe me, I’ll show you instead.” Hanbin proclaimed, locking his eyes with Jinhwan who smiled at him brightly, causing his heart to flutter with glee.

 

The younger was shocked when Jinhwan snaked his arms around his neck and hovered his lips on Hanbin’s ear.

 

“Then show me, Kim Hanbin, show me how much you love me.” 

 

Something inside Hanbin snapped and he pinned the elder softly to the bed, his hand still tightly intertwined with Jinhwan’s and the other effortlessly taking off his shirt and unclasping his belt, leaving them somewhere lying on the bedroom floor. He slid Jinhwan’s robe off of him slowly, cautious of his lover’s reaction and proceeded to pull it off completely when he saw no signs of Jinhwan protesting against it. By the time they were both left in their boxers, Jinhwan was panting and begging Hanbin to touch him.

 

“Please Hanbin, I can’t take it anymore.” Jinhwan moaned as Hanbin parted his legs, leaving love bites around his inner thighs. He slowly removed the last piece of clothing that prevented him from seeing all of Jinhwan. 

 

Hanbin took ahold of Jinhwan’s cock, massaging his balls as he took the head into his mouth, sucking it hungrily before proceeding to take all of Jinhwan’s dick inside his mouth. He felt Jinhwan trying to close his legs but he tightened his hold to keep them apart, continuing to suck the other’s member like it's the best thing he has ever tasted. 

 

He pulled out as he felt that Jinhwan was close, chuckling as the elder whined at him. 

 

Hanbin took in the sight of Jinhwan. His half-opened eyes, his cheeks painted rosy pink from the stimulation, his mouth slightly open, and his chest heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath.

 

And he’s the most beautiful creature Hanbin has ever seen.

 

Jinhwan could see the loving gaze that Hanbin held for him and it spread butterflies inside his stomach, his heart beating loudly that he’s sure Hanbin could hear it.

 

Hanbin smiled down at Jinhwan, pecking him on the lips and grabbed a bottle of lube from the desk beside the bed.

 

“Are you ready for this, love?” Hanbin asked, pouring lube unto his fingers, pressing one and rubbing it around Jinhwan’s pulsing entrance.

 

“Yes, please. Give it to me, Hanbin.” Jinhwan whined, pushing back against Hanbin’s finger.

 

Hanbin gently inserted a finger inside, littering kisses on Jinhwan’s thighs in order to distract him as he stretched him carefully, slipping another with ease. The elder tightly grasped the sheets and Hanbin’s hand and let out a loud moan when Hanbin’s fingers brushed against his sensitive spot.

 

“T-there Hanbin! Do that again.” Jinhwan cried and Hanbin happily obliged, adding a third finger, preparing the elder on what’s about to come. He pulled out his fingers and spread the remaining lube on his hard cock, adding more to prevent hurting his lover.

 

Hanbin took hold of his member, aligning it with Jinhwan’s fluttering entrance, he leaned down to kiss Jinhwan passionately before pushing in completely up to the hilt, swallowing the elder’s cries. Hanbin continued to kiss his lover breathless while he took time to adjust to his length. 

 

“Y-you can move now Bin..” Jinhwan panted as they parted their lips, arching his back when Hanbin pulled out before slamming back in, managing to find Jinhwan’s prostate right away, leaving the smaller to turn into a blubbering mess.

 

Hanbin let go of Jinhwan’s hand to support his weight as he continues to make love to Jinhwan, whispering beautiful things into his ear and Jinhwan wrapped his arms against his back, scratching slightly as another wave of pleasure rushed through his body.

 

“I love you so much Jinhwan. My beautiful Jinani. Y-you’re so perfect.” Hanbin said between his groans, his thrusts getting slower as his climax is approaching, not wanting the moment to end just yet.

 

Hanbin looked into Jinhwan’s eyes with love, just to find the other’s orbs staring at him with the same loving gaze, and he knew from that moment, he could never love anyone else besides his precious Jinani.

 

Jinhwan shyly initiated the kiss, pressing his tongue between Hanbin’s lips and let out a squeak when Hanbin allowed him to lead. Jinhwan’s tongue exploring Hanbin’s hot cavern for the first time, smiling into the kiss when Hanbin moaned. He soon pulled away and bucked his hips up.

 

“Go faster Hanbin, fill me with your love.”

 

And that was enough for Hanbin pick up his pace, making Jinhwan throw his head back with a scream of his lover’s name when he climaxed, ropes of cum spurting out between his and Hanbin’s stomach, whimpering from overstimulation when Hanbin rutted against him as he came, groaning at the way Jinhwan’s hole milked his cock dry.

 

Hanbin glanced at Jinhwan’s dilated eyes, and buried his face into the crook of his lover’s neck, mumbling incoherent praises and kisses, causing Jinhwan to giggle. 

 

Hanbin slowly pulled out of his beloved and lied down beside him, pulling him into his arms

 

“I never want to see you hate yourself again, Jinhwan. Can you promise me that?” Hanbin murmured as he caresses Jinhwan’s stomach, the elder humming in agreement, placing his hand on top of Hanbin’s.

 

“I can learn to love myself thanks to you. I love you Kim Hanbin, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am so grateful to have you as my boyfriend.”

 

“I love you too baby. I am nothing without you. I should be honored that I am dating an angel.” 

 

“You flatter me too much Binnie..” 

 

“Hmm, I just love you so much, now sleep, you must be tired.”

 

“Thank you love, for loving me.” Jinhwan rubbed circles on Hanbin’s hand, surprised when Hanbin clasped it with his.

 

“And I’ll never stop loving you.”

 

“Forever?”

 

“Forever.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we hope you guys liked it!! <3


End file.
